Kalista/History
Previous Lore 1st= "When wronged, we seek justice. When hurt, we strike back. When betrayed, the Spear of Vengeance strikes!" - A specter of wrath and retribution, Kalista is the undying spirit of vengeance, an armored nightmare summoned from the Shadow Isles to hunt deceivers and traitors. The betrayed may cry out in blood to be avenged, but Kalista only answers those whose cause she deems worthy of her skills. Woe betide those who become the focus of Kalista's wrath, for any sealed with this grim hunter can only end on the cold fire of her . Spear of Vengeance In life, Kalista was a proud general, niece to the powerful of an empire none now recall. She lived by a strict code of honor and expected others to do the same, serving her king and queen with utmost loyalty. Her king had many enemies, and when the rulers of a conquered land sent an assassin to slay him, only the speed of Kalista's sword arm averted disaster. But in saving the king, she damned the queen. The assassin's deflected blade was envenomed and sliced the arm of the king's wife. The greatest priests, surgeons and sorcerers were summoned, but none could draw the poison from the queen's body. Even the king's magic could only slow its progress. Wracked with grief, the king dispatched Kalista to quest for a cure. Before departing, she tasked of the Iron Order to stand at the king's side in her stead. He reluctantly accepted this task, bitter at being denied the chance to join Kalista. Kalista traveled the world, seeking a cure from learned scholars, hermits and mystics, but always without success. Finally, she learned of a legendary island beyond the ken of mortal eyes, a place said to hold the key to eternal life - the Blessed Isles - and set sail on a last voyage of hope. The island's inhabitants knew of her quest and, seeing the purity of her intent, drew her boat to the shores of their island. Kalista begged them to heal the queen, and the master of the order instructed Kalista to bring her to the island, where they would cleanse her body. As Kalista boarded her ship, she was given arcane words to pierce the glamours protecting the island, but was warned against sharing that knowledge. Kalista sailed for her homeland, but arrived too late; the queen was already dead. The king had descended into grief-stricken madness, locking himself in his tower with the queen's festering corpse. Her uncle learned of Kalista's return and demanded she tell him what she had found. With heavy heart, for she had never before broken her oath to the king, Kalista refused, remembering the warning given to her and knowing there was no purpose in bringing a corpse to the island. The king named her a traitor and imprisoned her until such time she relented. There Kalista remained until Hecarim convinced her to tell the king what she knew. He urged her to let the king find peace, either in his wife returning to him or in finally accepting she was gone and allowing her to be buried on the Blessed Isles. Between them they could assuage the king's madness and bring him back with no harm being done. Hesitantly, for she sensed something amiss in Hecarim, Kalista agreed. And so the king sailed for the Blessed Isles with a flotilla of his fastest ships. Kalista spoke the mystic words to undo the veil shrouding their destination and the king cried out as its glittering coast was revealed. The king marched towards a distant white city at the centre of the island where he was met by the master of the island's guardians. The king ordered the man to bring his wife back from the dead, but was told that trying to cheat death went against the natural order of the world. The king flew into a fevered rage and commanded Kalista to kill the guardian. Kalista refused and spoke of the great man he had once been, but her appeals fell on deaf ears and he again ordered the guardian's death. Kalista called on Hecarim to stand with her, but Hecarim now saw a chance to realize his long-simmering ambition of replacing Kalista as the king's favorite. He stepped towards Kalista as if to stand at her side, but instead drove his through her back in a monstrous act of betrayal. The Iron Order joined him in treachery, their own spears plunging into Kalista's body as she fell. A brutal melee erupted, with those devoted to Kalista fighting desperately against Hecarim and his knights. Despite their courage and skill, their numbers were too few and Hecarim's men slew them to a man. As Kalista's life faded and she watched her warriors die, she swore vengeance with her dying breath upon those who had betrayed her. When next Kalista opened her , they were filled with the dark power of unnatural magic. The Blessed Isles had been transformed into a twisted mockery of life and beauty, a place of darkness filled with howling spirits condemned for all eternity to the nightmare of undeath. She knew nothing of how this had happened, and even as she clung to her last memories of betrayal, they slowly faded until all that remained was a thirst for vengeance burning in her ruined chest. A thirst that can only be slaked in the blood of traitors. Patch History . ;V9.22 * ** Soul-Mark damage increased to % of the target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ** Soul-Mark duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ;V9.17 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 69 from 67. ** Base mana increased to 250 from . ** Mana growth increased to 45 from 35. ;V9.14 - July 18th Hotfix * ** No longer able to hit multiple enemies if she targets them during her attack animation wind-up. ;V9.4 * ** Can no longer cast Rend with insufficient mana. ;V9.1 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 67 from 62. ** Attack damage growth increased to 4 from . ** Attack speed growth increased to 4% from %. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** No longer gains bonus attack damage while near her Oathsworn. * ** Now deals 50% reduced damage to epic monsters. ;V8.14 * ** Tooltip now shows details on additional spear damage. ;V8.13 * ** Additional spear AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base health increased to 534 from . ** Health growth increased to 89 from 83. ** Base armor reduced to 23 from 28. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 6. ** Base attack damage reduced to 62 from 66. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ;V8.4 * Stats ** Base attack range reduced to 525 from 550. ** Base attack damage reduced to 66 from 71. ** Base attack speed increased to from . *** Attack speed delay reduced to - from - . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * ** No longer path towards the blue side fountain if given a movement command to dash while attacking an enemy inhibitor. * ** Gaining bonus attack speed while near her Oathsworn. ** While near her Oathsworn now gains bonus attack damage. * ** Mana refund reduced to from 30 at all ranks. ;V8.3 * ** Fixed a bug where it could fail to trigger at high attack speeds. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 71 from 63. ** Base armor increased to 28 from . ;V7.18 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. * ** Fixed a bug preventing from reliably proccing soul-mark damage if he attacked too quickly after the mark was applied. ;V7.7 * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting sentinels. ;V7.1 * ** Passive is no longer disabled while Rend is on cooldown. ** Number of units required to refund the mana cost reduced to 1 from 2. ** Fixed an issue where Rend's cooldown sometimes didn't reset when Rend killed a unit. ;V6.18 * General ** SKT T1 Kalista's clothes no longer turn moldy during her death animation. ;V6.17 * General ** bolts on SKT T1 Kalista's basic attacks are now golden, matching her spears (versus spooky green like her base skin). * ** Dash no longer overwrites other displacement effects (ex. clicking on , being hit by ). ;V6.6 * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to from 3. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Gains (1% level)}} bonus attack speed when near her . ** Sentinel laps reduced to 3 from 7. ** Bonus magic damage reduced to of target's maximum health}} from |maximum health}}. * ** Cast range reduced to 1100 from 1400. ;V6.1 * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. ** Mana refund when killing one target. ** If Rend kills at least one target, its cooldown is reset. If Rend kills two or more targets, its mana cost is refunded. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . ** Attack speed delay reduced to - from - . *** Base ttack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from . * ** Dash speed is reduced by attack speed slows. ;V5.20 * ** Fixed a bug where melee needed to attack Soul-Marked targets twice to trigger bonus damage. ;V5.17 * ** Soul-Marked damage reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from %|maximum health}}. ** Soul-Marked per-target cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 6. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V5.14 * General ** Recommended items updated * ** Cast properly queues up after basic attack completes. * ** Cast properly queues up after basic attack completes. ;V5.13 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth increased to from . * ** Attack damage of basic attacks reduced to from . * ** Can no longer be cast . ;V5.9 * ** 25% increased range when dashing backwards. ;V5.4 * ** Basic attack wind-up reduction with attack speed reduced to 66% from 100%. ;V5.1 * ** Kalista can select a different target during the first moments of her basic attack wind-up. * ** Soul-Marked per-target cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Soul-Marked duration increased to 2 seconds from . ;V4.21 * ** Kalista can re-bind to a different ally any time before 3:00. * ** Minimum damage to minions reduced to 75 from 100. ** Soul-Marked executes minions at 125 health or less. ** Fixed some cases of modified/empower attacks not triggering bonus damage. ** Sentinels can no longer see through brush and over walls. * ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 35. ** Refunds 20 mana if it kills a unit, up to twice per cast. ** Base damage per extra spear increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Ally re-cast delay reduced to seconds from . ** Visuals updated slightly to emphasize ally re-cast delay. ;V4.20 * Added. }} Category:Kalista Category:Champion history